


The Other Side

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A bit sad but a lot of fluff I promise, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Character Death, DONT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN AVENGER 4, Family Fluff, Happy Bucky Barnes, I'm sorry in advance/, IM SERIOUS OKAY, panther
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: OKAY FIRSTLY, DONT READ THIS FIC IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR. Alright, I've done all I can do. Anyway, this is the aftermath of the disintegrations. I'm sorry in advance but I hope you enjoy it! This was completely inspired by DrunkRevolutionaries!





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174188) by [DrunkRevolutionaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkRevolutionaries/pseuds/DrunkRevolutionaries). 



> I don't know as much about Bucky as the other characters, so if I got something wrong I'm sorry. On that note, if I DO get something wrong, I hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> This work was inspired by DrunkRevolutionaries idea that I really liked!

Bucky looked down at his flesh hand, feeling as if his consciousness was chipping away. He couldn’t remember why he was here, he didn't know why his hand was fading away and blowing away into the wind. Panicking, Bucky stumbled clumsily towards the one thing he did remember, hoping for some sort of solace. “Steve?” He didn’t make it any more than a couple of steps towards Steve, as his legs failed him and Bucky collapsed to the ground, dropping his gun in the dirt. He saw Steve running towards him, fear blatantly obvious on his face, and Bucky tried to reach out for him, but it was too late. Before he disappeared, a single thought pierced the fuzziness of his brain, coming through clear as a gunshot, “It’s the end of the line.” His eyesight went dark.

When Bucky came to, he didn’t even have to open his eyes to feel the warmth on his body, that he hadn’t felt in far too long. He raised his head from the ground and opened his eyes, noticing he was laying on cold grass, something that seemed more amazing that it should have been. The grass spanned out for what seemed like miles, with trees scattered here and there, along with a quaint farmhouse similar to Clint’s. A small group of people were standing a bit in front of him, smiling gently, every single one of them with watery eyes. Bucky stood up slowly, refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him. A woman walked forward cautiously, stopping in front of him and looking into his eyes. She put a hand to his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, his voice breaking as he tried to speak. “Mom? Am I—I am I dead? Did I lose?” She shook her head, tears falling down her face, “My son, you’ve done so well. I’m so proud of you, but you don’t need to fight anymore. You’re home,” The rest of the group walked up, and Bucky spotted a familiar smirk in the crowd, “Bec!” His younger sister grinned, “Took you long enough.” Bucky ignored her teasing, his smile never wavering, and she raised her arms to a hug, “Give me a hug you big dummy,” but as Bucky did the same, he stopped in his tracks, looking at his hands. A strange lack of metal greeted him. He put up his left arm, wiggling his flesh fingers in front of his face, before diving into Bec’s hug and lifting her off the ground, spinning around. He put her down, and the rest of his family ran at him, hugging and kissing him until he could hardly breathe. He pulled away after a while, noticing that Bec was looking behind him, a knowing smile on her face. Bucky turned to see a group of men standing under a tree, waving him over. Recognition flashed over his face, as he realized who they were. Hugging everyone again, he jogged over to the tree, saluting playfully as he did so. They saluted back, before tackling him, hugging him aggressively and eventually just messing around. The howling commandos were back in business. They laughed and smiled, wrestling playfully as Bucky’s family joined in on the fun. They stayed there, talking and hanging out until the sun began to go down.

Bucky stepped back for a minute, turning around slowly as tiny specks of light, fireflies, started to appear in the darkness, lighting up the smiles of his dearest friends and family, as they laughed together. It was peace in its purest form. And to Bucky, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.


End file.
